Pegasus
Pegasus Overview Children of the sky, Pegasi are gifted with the ability to fly. Pegasi relish in their air-found freedom, and a large portion of them have never even set foot on solid ground. Pegasi are very impulsive and in a constant state of flux, keeping nothing the same save for friends. Because of this, many see Pegasi as chasers of fancy and ponies prone to changing sides at a moment’s notice. In charge of weather service, Pegasi are the only ponies able to control the weather, building complex factories and cities high in the clouds, out of the reach of all other races. Despite all this, Pegasi are loyal companions and kind-hearted creatures, traits that are good in any adventurer. Physical Description Pegasi are of the same approximate size as Earth Ponies, but of leaner build. All Pegasi have a pair of wings growing out of their backs, from which they get their name. The coat of Pegasus Ponies tend to be dark, brown and grey being the most common colors, blue and white being the next most conventional. The mane of a Pegasi can vary wildly, from a simple brown or black to a whole rainbow of colors on a single Pegasi. Names Pegasi often fixate on names that involve the clouds, sky, wind, weather, or their own impulsive attitudes. Male Names: Thunderlane, Rumble, Orion, Nimbus, Blitz. Female Names: Flutter, Raindrops, Misty, Snowcloud, Silverspeed. Racial Traits Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution. Pegasi are agile and make great leaders, but their slight build leaves them susceptible to damage. Humanoid: Pegasi count as humanoid with Pegasus and Pony as subtypes. The Pony subtype is not available for abilities such as Favored Enemy and Bane. Medium: Pegasi are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Armless Quadruped: Ponies don't have arms or hands and as such cannot use them to wield weapons or armor. However, they get other methods to use tools: they can wield one-handed or light melee and thrown weapons, as well as use tools that would normally require fine manipulation (e.g. thieves tools, pencils) in their mouths as if it were a single hand. Through the use of their mouth and forelimbs, they may wield up to two limbs worth of weapons or shields provided they have the limbs available for use; for this purpose, the ability to cast spells counts as a single weapon. In order to use a two-handed weapon, the pony must be able to grasp the weapon with two limbs. Ponies are naturally quick and sturdy due to their nature as quadrupeds, and get a +10 foot circumstance bonus to their base speed while charging or taking a run action. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus to their CMD against trip attempts and are treated as a medium four-legged creature for determining carrying capacity. In the heat of combat, ponies use agile and powerful maneuvers as well as special equipment that allows them to switch between using using their hooves to walk on, cast spells, and wield weapons without much effort. Air Senses: Pegasus Ponies have a +1 to Acrobatics skill checks and a +1 to Reflex saves while they are not standing on the ground. Flight: Pegasus Ponies have a fly speed of 30 feet with average (-0) maneuverability. Cloudwalk: Pegasus ponies can stand on vaporous surfaces such as clouds, rainbows, and fog. Clouds and fog are soft to the touch to a pegasus and may be treated as a bedroll for sleeping purposes; in addition, when sleeping on clouds or fog, the pegasus gains the benefit of a full night’s rest after 6 hours. Pegasi can suspend or activate this ability at will as a swift action. Cutie Mark: As they grow up, ponies gain a cutie mark that represents the special talent that each of them has. In addition to the traits allowed by the DM, ponies gain one additional trait. They must follow all other rules for traits, including not taking two traits from any one list. Alternate Racial Traits Guardian of the Sky: Pegasi with this trait are treated as one level higher when casting spells of the Air descriptor, using granted powers of the Air or Weather domains, using the bloodline powers of the Air Elemental and Stormborn bloodlines, or using the revelations of the Heavens and Wind Oracle mysteries. This ability does not give pegasi early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability. This ability replaces Air Senses.